ROBOTS: LOST FOOTAGE!
ARNING: What you're about to hear might just turn your anus inside out. i wuazt walmrat adn in teh bargain bin i saw a ddv of rboots. So i put the dvd into my pc adn i got to the previews the pirayc tariler wsa normla... btu fro teh fox family movies whne garfield saeyd dwon dum dog odie died!!!! adn he choekd on the glodfish!!! and alebrt was rpaed by bill cokcby! i gto to THE meun and pushed play. btu whne the robto got hit by teh ball he blooedd and ide.d tehn i saw teh poilce dvd but teh yellow rboot said i wlli kill you adn red rrobto got hung with bolod adn i sadi wft!!!! the fox gto stcuk in the middel dlido and teh blue sky loog wsa blood sky! adn teh people died. the rest wsa normal, btu the hammer made the babyb go AAAAAAAAAA in a really luod! could tihs predict cicrumsicion? wehn babby nostrril get pullekds out blood spurted! i gode wft!!! most of it wsa ok but the part when bigwled show start the tewrk waas logner! and when he gose to corsstown exprpess the mamn gdrankign the oil itwass beer adn beh puked blood adn ddie!!!! and the red robot he siad ooooooooooo and flung out and die!and the small robot, when he sees the blue one he goes oh im dying of ligma and dies wtf! so blue man was sad and cried. i was horrified so i turned off the dvd and was haunted. 4/20/69 ok so todaw i went to www.speedyhubcin and i got a filme with the lost foorage and waz like ok... and i watcjed it. uftah the mini robo tdiedd it cut toth the bigwlrfg buildings. ti cut to rhen new robot telling everyone, an i quote, "look at all thise vaginaes! i wanna fuck vaginos!" dun everypme pblood and jmumped out ot die. the new one went ok... and it cut underground ehere the olde bitch said. all rbots die. and she threw one into the fire where it burned up and it die. cut to hyper realistic blood and melting it was reall footage! and rered robot ass die. it cut to the mretpart wehn everone was with mis fanny and she said oh! farted and everyone died. even bothe [oprchlight robot died, buti t esploded with loud scream and realistic blood. it cut to black. i thought this was the end of the file so i checked the other one. it was the test footage. but the girl robot says we regetting a divorece and the man said no. so the chick said i will kill you. she did offscreen with blood splatter. and then bluu sky tower fell on ther stodiop an die. i said wtf!!! i didnt want to do this anymore. [[Category:Lost episudes] Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Blood Category:Potty Humor Category:NSFW Category:Wall of Text Category:DIALOGUE! Category:English Class Failure Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Category:Crappy ms paint drawings